


Tutorials

by Daegaer



Series: La Femme Sakura [2]
Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: AU, Assassins, Gen, Schwarz - Freeform, Training, girls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-11-21
Updated: 2004-11-21
Packaged: 2017-10-13 03:53:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/132545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This AU series takes as its starting point Schuldig's nasty crack to Sakura, <i>Aim better! You'll never make a good hitman like that!</i></p>
    </blockquote>





	Tutorials

**Author's Note:**

> This AU series takes as its starting point Schuldig's nasty crack to Sakura, _Aim better! You'll never make a good hitman like that!_

  
"It's OK. We only kill _bad_ people."

Sakura looks at Schuldig warily. He nods earnestly.

"It's true. The employer tells us they're bad, we do our job, everyone's happy. I'm glad I could help you with your ethical dilemma."

Schuldig's just a murderer. He's not like Aya-san, who has his reasons.

" _Aya-san_ must love remembering the little girl who shot him when he was unarmed," Schuldig says maliciously. "He despises you, I read it in his mind."

Aya told her his real name. She believes he forgave her.

Schuldig scowls, and Sakura knows she'll pay for thinking the wrong thing.

  
* * *

"Faster! Pull yourself together! Aim, fire!"

There's something wrong with the sights on the rifle, and she misses the target completely. Schuldig takes it from her and adjusts the sights, handing it back.

"Only bad workers blame their tools. Again. Aim, fire! Better."

He unloads the rifle and runs down to move the target further away, replacing the paper that marks the location of the heart. Sakura sees a cartridge, lying forgotten under his jacket. She _knows_ she can hit a target at this range.

If she misses, he'll kill her. She doesn't take the shot.

She despises her cowardice.

  
* * *

  
Sakura raises the rifle, fires twice, and the target goes down. Switching weapons she runs up and puts a bullet into the dummy's head. It twitches horribly, and she sees Nagi sniggering off to one side. She shoots it again in annoyance, runs back.

"Not bad," Crawford says. She feels relieved at his approval. "You should move her on to live targets."

  
"Just what I was thinking," Schuldig says, and horror overcomes her relief at living another day.

"I can't shoot a person," she says.

"Not yet," he laughs. "But we're getting there."

She stops thinking she won't do it.

 

 


End file.
